It is well known in the prior art to stabilize an earthen embankment with support forms and associated geogrids extending rearwardly from the support forms into the embankment. In many cases, the support forms are wire cage structures which have a simple geometry but which are not necessarily well adapted for ease of manufacture or ease of use. Further they are not necessarily well adapted to enable one support form to be coupled above and below with other like support forms, and they are not necessarily well adapted to enable a soft geogrid to be easily anchored to the support form in a manner which enables a secure connection with minimal detrimental stress on the geogrid. Moreover, existing designs generally do not contemplate support forms which are designed to facilitate hydroseeding not only at a construction site but also at a remote site prior to installation at a construction site.